Home TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Harry y Draco han estado saliendo por casi dos años, y Harry aún no le ha hablado de los horrores que soportó durante su niñez con los Dursley. Pero el pasado es algo de lo que no puedes huir. Siempre te alcanzará al final HP/DM Traducción autorizada del fic de Aima D. Duragon.


**Notas de traducción:**

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez les traigo un pequeño one shot que leí hace un tiempo y que me encantó... Le agradezco mucho a **Aima D. Duragon** por haberme permitido traducir su historia...

Espero les guste...

*09 de Abril: Hice algunas modificaciones que noté mientras revisaba el texto de nuevo... ¡Y cambié los guiones! Alguien me pasó ese _tip._

* * *

><p><strong>~xXxXxXx~<strong>

When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath

_Cuando te sientas sobrecargado y hayas perdido el aliento_

When the space between the things you know is blurry nothingness

_Cuando el espacio entre las cosas que conoces sea una nada borrosa_

When you try to speak but you make no sound

_Cuando trates de hablar pero no salga ningún sonido_

And the words you want are out of reach, but they've never been so loud

_Y las palabras que quieres están fuera de alcance, pero jamás han sido tan fuertes_

If your heart wears thin I will hold you up

_Si tu corazón se cansa yo te sostendré_

And I will hide you when it gets too much

_Y te esconderé cuando todo sea demasiado_

I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you

_Estaré a tu lado, estaré a tu lado_

I will stay

_Me quedaré_

Nobody will break you

_Nadie te romperá_

—Marianas Trench (1)

**~xXxXxXx~**

* * *

><p>—…Y esa es la razón por la que los pantalones de cuero deben ser parte esencial del guardarropa de todo joven mago.<p>

Harry rió con ganas.

—Dudo mucho que ese sea un argumento válido, Draco. —Le lanzó al rubio una sonrisa burlona, disfrutando la forma en la que los grises ojos se iluminaron en respuesta. Disfrutaba por completo sus paseos con Draco. Había sido tradición por el último año, más o menos, el ir a caminar a algún lado cada domingo por la tarde. Los dos jóvenes magos jamás iban a un lugar específico: el camino los llevaba y ellos lo seguían, pero la comodidad de la compañía del otro era más que suficiente para entretenerlos. Hoy, estaban caminando por una calle bastante llena, en el centro de Londres, sintiendo una especie de placer al mezclarse con la gente.

Draco pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry y lo acercó.

—¿Y por qué es eso, amor?

Harry tembló al sentir el aliento tibio de Draco en su oído.

—Porque…— Harry inclinó la cabeza un poco, para darle al Slytherin mejor acceso a la piel que estaba torturando—. No creo que cada tipo de Inglaterra quiera que le estés viendo el trasero. Además, el único trasero que deberías estar viendo es el mío.

—Oh —ronroneó Draco, mordiendo la oreja de Harry con gusto—. No creo que tu trasero esté pidiendo atención. —Solo para probar su punto, el brazo de Draco cayó del hombro de Harry, deslizándose por la curva de su espalda y más abajo. Los dedos del rubio acunaron su trasero y le dieron un firme apretón.

—¡Draco! —Harry lo alejó, sonrojándose—. ¡Estamos en público!

Draco sonrió puerilmente.

—Esos lentes sí que sirven, ¿no es cierto?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se quedó callado, pero no se molestó en tratar de ocultar la diversión de su expresión. Era en verdad increíble cuán lejos habían llegado en solo tres años; ese invierno sería su segundo aniversario. Cuando Harry pensaba en ello, que era bastante seguido, siempre le costaba trabajo recordar por qué había habido una animosidad tan alocada entre ellos, cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Pero era claro que no le costaba recordar por qué todo había cambiado. En realidad, todo había pasado de manera bastante extraña. Habían sido emparejados, por casualidad, durante un segmento de entrenamiento de seis meses en la Academia de Aurores. Naturalmente, se habían rehusado a trabajar juntos y, _naturalmente_, los instructores se rehusaron a reconsiderar el arreglo.

Las primeras semanas de su entrenamiento pasaron como suponían: con cada uno en la enfermería al final del día. Sin embargo, después de un rato, la hostilidad de sus peleas comenzó a disminuir. Ambos notaron el cambio, pero con diferentes niveles de aceptación. Ahí fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mal. Draco comenzó a lanzarle, bruscamente, insultos a Harry, sin otra razón más que las ganas de iniciar una pelea. Harry también lo molestaba de manera ocasional, solo para incomodarlo más.

La cantidad de viajes a la enfermería aumentó, y la tensión entre ambos se acumuló. Todo había sido muy raro. Incluso cuando Harry había entendido que ya no odiaba a Draco, aún tenía la necesidad física de pelear con él. En los días en que no peleaban, Harry se iba a casa sintiéndose inquieto, como si algo estuviera bajo su piel, moviéndose, queriendo ser liberado.

Un día, Harry entendió que ya se había hartado.

Llamó a Draco a su apartamento, explicando que tenían que resolver las cosas; que sus calificaciones y su desempeño iban a sufrir si no lograban controlarse. Draco fue, aunque había expresado que le había sido bastante inconveniente hacer el viaje.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto, Potter?

—Malfoy —el temperamento de Harry ya había comenzado a encenderse, aunque no sabía a razón de qué—, sabes de qué se trata todo esto. No podemos seguir así.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas de que te pasas cada día con el rostro en el suelo? Detesto ser quien te dé las malas noticias, pero no pierdes mucho… Siempre has sido horrendo.

Harry gruñó, poniendo las manos en puño.

—¡Malfoy, piensa en nuestro entrenamiento! Estás poniendo en juego…

—¡Tú también!

—¡Escúchame bien, arrogante cara de hurón…!

Y fue ahí cuando Draco lo arrojó contra la pared, inmovilizándolo con fuerza. Había habido más gritos, acerca de algo que Harry no podía recordar en verdad. Todo lo que recordaba era a Draco moviéndose entre sus piernas y… oh, _eso_ era. Lo siguiente que Harry supo fue que estaba agarrando a Draco del cabello, juntando sus labios con brusquedad. Oh, sí, en definitiva eso era. Luego estaban cayendo al suelo en un enredo de extremidades, restregándose como dos locos adolescentes hormonales.

Y el resto era historia.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Draco, sacando a Harry de su ensueño.

—Mmm. —Harry se lamió los labios mientras veía al otro chico—. En ti con pantalones de cuero.

—Bueno, eso es fácil de creer. Después de todo, tengo un trasero de primera clase.

—Y también eres _tan_ humilde al hablar de él.

Draco sonrió de lado.

—No vi que contradijeras mi afirmación.

—Sí, bueno, eso es solo porque…

—¿Harry?

Harry se detuvo al instante, cuando la familiar voz le hizo sentir un estremecimiento agudo por su espina, llegando a sus pies. Lo había imaginado. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Pero no, ahí estaban, parados a unos tres metros de él. Los Dursley. Draco también se detuvo, mirando confundido al trío que estaba ante ellos.

Habían pasado cuatro largos años desde que Harry había visto a los Dursley, pero parecía que a su corazón no le importaba. Estaba latiendo con fiereza contra sus costillas, aun cuando el chico trataba de bajar la bilis que había ascendido por su garganta. Harry se acercó un poco al calor de Draco, en contra de su voluntad, y sintió la mirada del rubio dirigiéndose al lado de su cara.

—Hola —murmuró Harry dócilmente. Eso no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, en especial en frente de Draco. No habían hablado mucho del pasado de Harry y, francamente, Harry había querido mantenerlo así por el tiempo que se pudiera. Nada bueno saldría de esto.

Su tío se le quedó viendo con esos ojos grandes y un poco saltones, y su tercer mentón comenzó a temblar; un claro signo de un arrebato en camino.

—Bueno… Dinos, chico, ¿cómo has estado?

Chico. La cara de Harry se puso roja de la vergüenza.

—Bien —dijo Harry, odiando que su voz se oyera tan ahogada—. ¿Ustedes?

—Bien.

El silencio los envolvió. Ahora que habían cumplido con las formalidades sociales, era obvio que ninguno sabía qué hacer. Dudley se hallaba despegado de sus padres, sin molestarse en aparentar que preferiría estar en otro lugar, mientras la tía Petunia se quedó, encogida, al lado de su marido, con los labios apretados por el desprecio. Sin embargo, al parecer fue la primera en notar a Draco. Harry vio cómo sus ojos recorrieron al Slytherin, mirando su fina ropa y su atractivo aristocrático con obvio desdén, y vio cómo la mujer entendía todo, iluminando sus ojos, al notar cuán cerca estaba el uno del otro.

—¿Quién es _éste_, Harry? —preguntó Petunia, con la voz cual chillido.

Harry sintió al rubio tensarse junto a él, por la total falta de modales. Fríamente, Draco le ofreció la mano a Vernon, pero Harry se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa cordial en sus labios.

—Hola, me llamo Draco Malfoy. Creo que no alcancé a escuchar su nombre, señor.

El tío de Harry miró la mano de Draco, como si éste tuviera una enfermedad.

—Tú también eres uno de esos _fenómenos_, ¿no es cierto?

Draco retrajo su mano con frialdad y la metió en el bolsillo donde, Harry sabía, su varita estaba guardada. Harry sintió la inquietud recorrer su sistema, y se acercó un poco más al rubio para pasar una mano por su brazo y calmarlo.

Harry se hizo hacia atrás, pero Vernon no se perdió el movimiento, y Harry vio, con un miedo inmenso, cómo las mejillas de su tío pasaron de rojo a un feo púrpura. Con el temor recorriendo su cuerpo, Harry no pudo hacer nada más que esperar a que el ataque comenzara.

—Así que en esto te has convertido, ¿no es así? —escupió Vernon—. No te bastó con irte a esa escuela de fenómenos, no, ¿ahora, para rematar, te has convertido en un pervertido? Sabes, siempre lo vi en ti. Y pensar en todas las cosas que podrías haberle hecho a nuestro pobre Dudley. Cómo maldigo el día en el que te aceptamos, patético y asqueroso…

—Papá. —Dudley agarró a Vernon del brazo—. Vamos, vámonos.

Muy dentro de él, la sangre de Harry estaba hirviendo, pero el shock hizo que se quedara callado. A su lado, Harry pudo sentir a Draco temblando por la ira, como podía asumir. Por qué el Slytherin se quedó callado, Harry no lo sabía. Tal vez estaba igual de impactado que Harry.

Y, sin otra palabra, los tres se giraron para irse. Dudley asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de irse con sus padres, dejando a Harry y Draco solos en la multitud.

—¿Qué carajo fue eso? —Draco se giró, mirando a Harry, expectante.

—Quisiera irme a casa —fue lo único que Harry pudo lograr responder.

—Harry, yo…

—Por favor, Draco. —Harry agarró a Draco del brazo una vez más, sintiendo como si algo dentro de él se hubiera roto y estuviera a punto de estallar—. Por favor, solo quiero irme a casa.

Draco miró su rostro, y Harry vio como la confusión era rápidamente sobrepasada por la preocupación.

—De acuerdo, Harry —dijo Draco, tomando la mano de Harry con la suya y apretándola con fuerza—. Iremos a casa.

**~xXxXxXx~**

Más tarde, Harry se encontraba con una taza de té, perdido en sus pensamientos. Afortunadamente, Draco no lo había presionado para que hablara acerca de su encuentro con los Dursley, pero Harry sabía que tendría que explicar tarde o temprano. Harry echó un vistazo a la sala y vio al rubio, paseando por las repisas de libros. Había estado acercándose con lentitud al comedor por la última hora, lo que significaba que la explicación tendría que llegar más temprano que tarde. Harry suponía que, en realidad, no podía culpar a Draco. El entrenamiento de auror había sido casi un lavado de cerebro y, debido a eso, ninguno de los dos podía quedarse quieto, hasta que la curiosidad que sentían fuera saciada.

Harry volvió su mirada al té, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué podría decir? Harry nunca se había considerado especialmente preocupado por su imagen pero, para ser honestos, había pasado la mayor parte de los pasados once años tratando de escapar de quién había sido cuando estuvo con los Dursley.

¿Y cómo no iba a querer olvidar? Todas las cosas que habían dicho… Todo lo que le habían hecho hacer. Dudaba mucho que, en verdad, hubiesen llegado a sentir alguna emoción por él, aparte del odio. Harry podría haberlos amado, lo sabía, si solo lo hubieran dejado.

—¿Harry?

Harry alzó la mirada para ver a Draco, de pie junto a él, con un aspecto plomizo, algo inusual en él.

Harry sonrió tímidamente.

—Supongo que quieres que hablemos de lo que pasó hoy, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, de hecho iba a preguntarte por qué habías decidido insultarme al no beberte el té que me tomó horas prepararte. Luego iba a divagar astutamente por una variedad de temas, lo que supongo que habría llevado, al final, a la discusión acerca de lo que sucedió hoy, pero si en verdad quieres saltarte toda la gran diversión, por mí está perfecto. —Con su sonrisa marca Slytherin, Draco jaló una silla junto a Harry y se sentó.

Harry no pudo evitar el sonrojo que llenó sus mejillas.

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

—Creo que usualmente los nombres son una buena idea.

—Bien. —Harry frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, hacia la mesa—. Bueno, sus nombres son Vernon, Petunia y Dudley Dursley. Vernon y Petunia son… em… mis tíos.

—Oh. —Draco parpadeó, con aspecto sorprendido—. Bueno, me alegro de que no tengas ningún parecido familiar.

Harry sabía que tenía que reírse, pero no pudo obligarse a sacar el sonido.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces, imagino que no te llevas bien con ellos, ¿verdad?

—Eso es quedarse corto.

El silencio cayó sobre Harry como una pesa. Sabía que Draco lo estaba esperando… Sabía que debía decir algo, pero descubrió que su voz se quedaba atorada en su garganta. Había estado huyendo de esto por tanto tiempo que no sabía si tenía la fuerza para dar la vuelta y encararlo. Ahora, estaba parado en el borde, mirando el sombrío abismo que se abría ante sus pies, sabiendo que tendría que arrojarse, y esperando, por algún milagro, mantenerse a flote siempre. Pero la oscuridad lo esperaba, y Harry sabía que el momento llegaba. Solo esperaba que Draco estuviera ahí para sacarlo una vez que todo terminara.

Harry inspiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire, estremeciéndose.

—Cuando era pequeño, mis tíos me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto.

—¿Y tú… les creíste? —preguntó Draco con gentileza.

—Sí.

—¿En serio creíste que dos magos podían morir en un accidente de auto?

—No sabía que eran magos. Antes de recibir mi carta de Hogwarts, ni siquiera sabía que _yo_ era uno… Jamás me lo dijeron.

Draco se le quedó viendo, con los ojos como platos, completamente sorprendido.

Harry sintió cómo un pequeño temblor de miedo comenzaba en su cuello y bajaba hasta la base de su columna.

—Pero, ellos _sí_ sabían lo que yo era. Y por lo que yo era, me trataban como si fuera una especie de fenómeno. Draco… Las cosas que me hicieron… ellos… ellos me trataban como…— Pero Harry no pudo terminar. Eso era todo: ése era el punto sin retorno. Una palabra más y no le quedaría de otra más que zambullirse, hasta lo más profundo, en la oscuridad que había encerrado hacía tanto tiempo. Y no sabía qué iba a encontrar ahí abajo… No quería saber. El dolor que había encerrado… No sabía cuán fresco se hallaba todavía. No sabía cuánto le dolía.

—Harry —Draco estiró la mano y agarró la de Harry, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la palma—, puedes decirme.

Harry miró al rubio, enfocándose en esos grises ojos, que había llegado a conocer muy bien. Había creído que, para entonces, los conocería lo suficiente como para no encontrarse sorprendido por su expresión. Pero ahora, mientras los miraba, no notó alguna pista de la ira y preocupación, matizadas con un poco de lástima, que se había imaginado. En vez de eso, todo lo que vio fue amor, brillando sin restricciones y envolviendo a Harry con su tibio brillo. Y, de repente, Harry supo que no tenía por qué temer a la oscuridad. Que esa luz era tan brillante que jamás podría perder el rumbo.

Harry apretó la mano de Draco para corresponder el gesto y, de alguna forma, pudo sonreír. La mano de Draco se sentía tibia y familiar sobre la suya.

—Te amo, Draco.

—Yo también te amo, Harry.

Y eso, Harry entendió, era todo lo que necesitaba. Abrió la boca para comenzar su historia, hundiéndose sin miedo en la oscuridad, sabiendo que la luz de Draco lo encontraría al final, y lo llevaría de vuelta a casa.

**~xXxXxXx~**

* * *

><p>(1) La canción se llama "Beside You" ("A tu lado"). La banda Marianas Trench es una banda canadiense de pop punk…<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno, gracias por pasar.<p>

Hasta la próxima...

Adigium21


End file.
